Sam Fisher Patriot, Hero, and True American
by dragondude08
Summary: right im updating this now read and enjoy my newest chapter
1. Chapter 1

hello this is my first even fanfic so dont be nice, tell me how i could improve and what you dont like pls.  
i dont own any of the characters unless mensioned and i especially dont own splinter cell this is set just Sam kills the third echelon guy he then thinks about what he has done, and it goes back to after Double Agent oh yh and ive got the second version of the game where its all a flashback with Sam telling assistant director Williams what he did so if there are major differences between this and the first im sorry but i dont have the first version and im hoping there arent any major plotpoints in the 1st one that i missed.  
if your sitting comfortably ill begin.

Sam Fisher ran, he had just killed a third echelon operative, and assistant director williams would be calling swat FBI CIA more third echelon operatives, anyone he could get his hands on to capture or terminate Fisher, after that Sam knew that nothing would keep him from death row or his entire life in prison. Reflecting on it maybe that wasn't so bad Sam mused he had lost everything he cared about when Sarah died and that was the reason he took on this dangerous and possibly fatal mission.

It had started with a standard mission in Iceland Sam Fisher and a fellow operative named Hisham Hamza were to infiltrate and investiage rumours of a weapon, outside the plant they had found several crates, presumably full of weapons Sam suggested waiting for retrival but Lambert told them to continue, sam had found a guard and interrogated him, Sam had learnt little except that the guard had stolen the weapons which were waiting outside in the crates. Sam and Hamza continues onwards to hear Lambert tell them to get outside, and protect the crates, by the time they got there the crates were gone, Sam knocked them unconscious and left them for retrieval instead, Sam and Hamza infiltrated the factory seperately and found clues that pointed to a biological weapon named red mercury, eventually sam had found several documents, one which was a buyers list, which gave them some info but just as Sam was about to go after Kadir the owner of the factory Lambert cancelled the remaining objectives and told them to extract, all he said was it was about Sarah, who was Fishers daughter, Sam and Hamza both extracted and Lambert told Sam his daughter was the victim of a road accident, Sam was devastated he decided to take on dangerous even suicidal missions, which lead to him being put in Elsworth Penitentionary near Jamie washington, a member of the JBA.

Sams new mission was to infiltrate the JBA and do whatever he could to find out what they were doing and put a stop to it, he had done whatever he could to try and stay in the NSA's good books and that had only roused Emiles suspicions to incredible heights.

For a start an inmate that Jamie Washington had wanted dead,called Barnham who was a key witness for something, was picking on Jamie, Sam had the opportunity to end Barnhams life and become Jamies best friend for life, but he had only knocked barnham unconscious putting the mission at risk for NSA. He then helped Jamie break out Elsworth penitentionary during a prison riot, although to try and make NSA trust him as much as possible he only knocked guards out.

Next when Sam was sneaking around the JBA headquarters Sam had the opportunity to inform Emile Dufraisne of an traitor in the group, Sam faced a choice, he could tell Emile about the traitor Cole Yeagher sealing his position in the group and removing himself from suspicion or telling Lambert so he could extract Yeagher and interrogate him about the JBA, sam once again put himself at risk, and the mission at risk also so he could stay in NSA's good books. While on this mission sam planted false information propping up his cover on the computer of Carlson Moss, who was the JBA head of security.Sam also managed to mess with the fuse boxes allowing 3rd echelon to listen, and he opened a direct connection to 3rd echelon making it easier.

His next mission was from the JBA and it was to highjack a money train, and to leave no witnesses, the catch was that Lambert ordered no casualties, sam went along with lambert and only knocked out witnesses, when sam met the station master Emile ordered in no unertain terms that he wanted the station master dead, Sam first interrogated him to find the vaults code, knocked him out on the floor, and after he found out the real code from the computer and though Sam could have easily shot the unconscious man in the head he decided against it and left the room to Emiles fury, leaving no corpses Sam snuck to the train and hopped aboard while on it even whilst being shot at by guards Sam only returned fire with non lethals, and then when he checked the front of the train for any1 he cast off the back carraidges, Enrica had told sam that Emile wasnt worried about the paper money at the back, but Emile could have used some extra 50 thousand dollars or so and he was angry at Sam, Sam then went to the drivers carraidge and took over the train. Sams only regret about that mission was that he had to leave the driver in the front to die, or it would have looked immediately suspicious. And with Emile already pissed as hell Sam decided he better not jeapordize the mission anymore.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

wow my first ever chapter of my first ever story lol im doing the first couple of chapters mainly as fisher thinking back on what he did during his mission as a double agent


	2. Chapter 2

Right well new chapter, im speeding along. btw i may get even faster later as right now im playing the game all over again so i dont miss anything out lol. Bear with me my next chapter will be my last recapping Double Agent. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sams next mission was crucial to the success of the JBA, he had to plant a bomb on a cruise ship, with 2000 souls on board, Lambert and Sam both knew that if the cruiser wasn't destroyed Emile would be angry, angry enough to possibly even kill Sam and Enrica too who was accompanying him, Lambert gave Sam opportunity objectives such as obtaining the ships passenger log so they could identify the bodies, disabling the engines to the boat wasn't near the shore when it blew, and wiping the cameras clean so nobody saw Sam and the incident wasnt blamed on America. Lambert seemed resigned to the ship blowing up, but Sam wasn't about to let that happen so he ignored the first 2 opportunity objectives as these would really piss Emile off, instead he simply disabled the trigger mechanism on Enrica's cell phone, and ignored the last 1 as well since Sam knew he wouldn't be seen. Afterwards Sam left the boat hoping he had made the right choice. When they got back Emile was furious, he and Carlson Moss beat Sam and Enrica senseless, Sam lost teeth and his face was a mess, Enrica was no better her eyes were black and blood poured from her cut lip and broken nose. Lambert remarked to Sam that night through Sams cochlear implant that Sam had performed above and beyond the call of duty and to never try that again. Sams reply was that he wouldn,t as that was his fourth most painful beating/torture ever. Reflecting on it, Sam supposed he was lucky Assistant Director Williams, had informed the local police about a terror threat or else he and Enrica would have came off a lot worse, as then Emile would be pretty dam sure one at least was a traitor, Williams way meant Emile blamed the police mainly.

Sams new mission also involved a boat. A boat was caught in some ice somewhere in russia and Emile thought it would be perfect for his plans, Sams mission was to capture the tanker, from the group of smugglers, along the way Emil wanted all the mercenary's protecting the boat dead. Lambert wanted as many alive as possible so Third Echelon could interrogate them. Sam improvised he knocked out any he could get close too, but if any started to get near any bodies Sam shot them before they got the chance to raise the alarm.Sam had 2 main objectives from the JBA, they were to disable communications and board the ship. Sam was also gave 2 opportunity objectives, one was from Lambert to find the list of radios codes the mercenarys used, Sam found them. And the other was to disable some explosives outside the ship to stop the tanker from getting away. sam didn't like the chance that it could disturb his mission, so he disabled the explosives.After hacking the mercenarys communication Sam climbed aboard the tanker. Behind him all the mercenarys were neutralized, with most being unconscious for retrieval.

Once on the tanker Sam managed to knock out 6 guards and kill 2 others before being hit by some sort of sticky shocker, Sam woke up handcuffed to a chair, he was only slightly worried, he had been in worse situations, he calmly picked his handcuffs, in less than 15 seconds and when he looked around his room he noticed his equipment was in a corner along with a medikit and a box of something, first Sam had a swig of painkiller and tended to several small scratches he then picked up his kit and checked the contents of the box. He then checked into Lambert and informed him the tanker smuggled drugs. Listening by the door he heard to guards talking about whether he had accomplices or there were more, since so many were unconscious or dead. Sam allowed a small smile as he heard the tone of fear in their voices. He then whistled and when they were in used a sticky shocker on one, so he knew what it felt like, and then knocked the other out by punching him in the head. Sam moved along the corridors until he found another guard, that guard would certainly have a headache in the morning, after Fisher thrust his palm against the mans forehead.

Sam felt it was now time to go say hello to the captain. He went to the captains room and the captain told him that he saw sam on his cameras and had prepared some bombs, Sam sprinted along the corridor, Emile told him the bombs would be in the machine room, Sam saw a tiny crawlspace that could save him the better part of 5 minutes. crawling along it he hoped the captain wouldnt do anything even more stupid. Sam reached the machine room with 9 minutes 30 seconds, in there were 3 guards sam kocked out 2 but the third woke 1 up so Sam shot them both with his sc-20k, after Fisher defused the first bomb the captain decided to reset the timer to 3 minutes, Sam was already busy with the second bomb by then. Fisher got to the 3rd bomb with 2:30 left. Fisher defused the 3rd in 16 seconds and moved to the last with 2:08 left he easily disarmed it. The captain called Sam and said he still had some surprises left, Sam rushed back to the captains room to find it empty save for bottles of vodka beer and other assorted cheap booze. Sams nose wrinkled at the stink but he had smelt worse, much worse, rottiing corpses and burning flesh, the smell of gunpowder and the reek of excrement in cells. This foul concoction of cheap booze and week old cologne was pretty close to it though.

Sam went to the bathroom and cleaned his wounds and took some painkiller, he then went out to west side of the boat towards the bridge and found someone on the other side. Sam bashed it in and saw some poor guy falling down the stairs, when the guy hit the bottom there was an audible snap. Sam supposed the guys neck was bust, possibly it wasnt but the guy wouldn't be getting up soon. Fisher saw a guy along the deck behind some barrels. and above his head a lovely pipe which Fisher could climb on from here. He shimmied along it and dropped down behind the guy, Sam punched him in the back of the head instantly knocking him out. Continuing along the deck Sam saw a flight of pull down steps walking up them Sam hear a whirring of machinery, Sam cautiously crept up the stair looking all around him, just before the top of the stairs Sam heard the unmistakeable sound of a turret right above him, Sam turned around and Saw a small spot he could climb up which would place him behind the turret. Sam managed to climb up and he disabled the turret, Sam took a small detour to the engine room and after knocking out the guard and both technicians Sam planted a tracker so NSA would still trust him. Then Sam ran along knocking out 3 guards with his gadgets and disabled 2 turrets with his EMP darts. He then slowly moved towards the wall mines and disabled them. Sam ran towards the command centre and shotgunned the captain. This highly exhausting mission was at and end. And sam deserved a rest.

Sams next mission was at kinshasha. He listened to a meeting through his earpiece with Emile, through this he learnt that the JBA were planning to nuke 3 targets at once. Emile then contacted Fisher and told him to stay out of sight and also to learn about the other groups, this was a godsend for Fisher as it gave him free reign to spy on Massoud and Takfir (two of Emiles associates) and pass his findings to the NSA, the only problems were Emile told him not to kill any of Massouds or Takfirs men until they knew whether they were with or against JBA, the other TINY problem was that Sam had no equipment apart from his knife and a few hacking devices. Sam made his way to massouds room, inside there he searched everywhere he could think of and hacked the laptop, halfway through he was interrupted by 2 guards, Sam threw a bottle at a wall behind the guards and when there backs were turned Sam knifed one in the back and knifed the other one as well. He may be risking Emiles anger but Sam could always say they opened fire on him. Sam noticed a small medikit and made sure he was in good condition, because earlier a guard had squeezed 3 or 4 bullets at Sam and one bullet had glanced his shoulder. His armour protected him from the worst but sam had an ache in his shoulder and took a few pills to dull the pain. It didnt hurt much but Sam knew old wounds could come back to haunt you. Sam then entered Takfirs room and found some plans which he copied he then hacked the pc and found some information which he forwarded to Third Echelon increasing his trust with NSA, Emile then called Fisher to his room. Once Fisher was there Emile told Sam about a Traitor in Massouds group.  
Emile wanted a Massoud indebted to him so he ordered Sam to kill Hisham Hamza, and Sam was told some gear had been left for him in the elavator. Needless to say Sam found Hisham and helped him escape, killing many of Massouds and Takfirs men in the process, all of which would be blamed on Hisham as he escaped. Sam then cleared a landing site and he, Emile and some other men of the JBA were extracted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is getting pretty long so ill finish the chapter now. I know this only my second chapter but i was hoping for a few reviews. pls review if u want more chapters. 


	3. Chapter 3

3rd chapter woo im blazing along. Incase u havent noticed yet im making Sam take all the good choices. once ive finished typing out the last 2 missions then i can really get started cracks knuckles oh and pls review. Because theres no point in me writing this if no1 wants to read it.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After kinshasha Emile was getting overly suspicous, paranoid even, so Sam played a good little boy, but when he had Assistant Director williams, instead of Lambert talking through his cochlear implant Sam knew he had to do whatever he could to save Lambert. Sam had a choice confirm Lambert was a spy and Lambert was dead, Or he could save Lambert and piss Emile of even more. Sam saved Lambert he then found Emiles contact list, Sampled the red mercury and disabled Both bombs. Emile was blind with rage, but Sam wasn't bothered, After all he had saved thousands already, and this mission would soon be over.

Sams final Assignment Went to hell the minute he landed, Emile had finally learnt that Sam was the traitor and the JBA would fire on sight. Fisher Still had that beurocrat Williams whinging down his cochlear implant. Several times that night Fisher considered Ripping it out of his head. Sam killed Every last JBA member he came across, Sam might be a spy but he had also served with the Navy Seals and knew how to blast them apart even without his 3rd Echelon training. Fisher even killed Sykes and Jamie, he disabled their bomb and moved to the next building. where he found Enrica. Sam annilhated the team Moss was in charge of, He then put a bullet through Moss's head and disabled the bomb. With no-one alive behind him Fisher moved towards the roof where Emile had the bomb, Fisher decided to start using some of his non-lethals so he had some actual bullets to shoot Emile with. Sam eventually got to the roof, Emile shot his sc-20k out his hands in moments and ordered Sam to throw his SC pistol away as well. Sam did so and dodging Emiles bullets he got close to him and threw a flash and a frag gernade within seconds. the flash blinded Emile and then when he was stumbling around he got blew up.

Sam retrieved his guns and then that was when it happened. Enrica came looking for him, Sam was already inside and shouted at her to get in, she tried to run for cover but a Third Echelon operative shot her. Sam lay down in the snow and when he felt the operative get near Sam sprang up and slashed his neck showering the snow with blood.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

woohoo ive finally finished the recap. yh i know i made sam do everything good. but its a plot thing not how i actually played the game myself. Please read and Review if u dont my next chapter will be my last for this fic. 


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you all like this chapter its my first real one, and from here im hoping my story will improve, fingers crossed please review cause im considering making chapter five my last. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam needed to get away. Sam was trying to forget about his missions and was now thinking about the dead agent.  
the dead agent had a plethora of gadgets, and non-lethal ammunition, not to mention conventional bullets, Sam had looked at the gear which was no doubt as good as his own, and if Sam was going into hiding he wanted, A plenty of ammo, and B these things cost quite a bit to produce, and would sell for well into 5 figures on the black market, Sam had felt slightly guilty taking the agents sc pistol, sc 20k and sc-303, but Sam knew dead guys didnt need guns, and well they didnt need night vision goggles, or a suit designed to withstand extreme cold to unbreable heat with the ability to deflect small arms, because of kevlar strands woven into it. In fact all dead guys really need are their boxers and socks, which was all Sam had left the poor guy. All the stuff was in a rucksack on Sams back.

Sam decided not to take the elavator as swat members could put a few rounds through the door and Sam would be dead. Instead he took the slower, but safer method of good old fashioned stairs. Near floor 21 Sam saw flashlights and the ends of some pretty big guns, holding the guns were heavily armed SWAT members in the standard 2 by 2 formation sweeping along the corridor. Sam looked above him and Saw nothing to hold onto, upon noticing the walls were close he split jumped to a safe height, he waited till they were all past, and then near silently jumped down and sprinted along the corridor, alert for any sounds.

Sam descended to the 3rd floor, and then his fears were confirmed, 6 Third echelon agents 2 of them were obviously a trainee pair by the way the kept close together and watched talked, as were another 2, Sam could tell because they were sitting down and relaxing and telling jokes, Sam shook his head, obviously these 2 thought that the SWAT would get Sam. The other 2 operatives were talking, one was near tears and the other looked weary and on high alert. The teary one must be the partner to the guy Sam killed, and The other one was obviously a full Fledged splinter cell.

Sam was worried, he didn't let it show but he was very worried, his chances of sneaking past were low, his chances of blasting his way through was non-existant, and if he went to steal a SWAT uniform he had no guarantees that the SWAT were authorized to go out the building. Sam ran his mind through what gadgets he had, quite a lot, reaching into his backpack he grabbed a round cylindrical object. Sam pulled the pin threw it, Shut his eyes and the moment he heard curses he ran straight to the Splinter cell and smashed his nose, Sam drove his palm into the Trainees temple, then he pulled out his sc-303 and put sticky shockers into the other four trainees, it had took him less than 20 seconds and it had been near silent. Sam grabbed whatever he could carry, with 5 sc-20k crammed into his bag and 3 strapped to him he looked like a terrorist, he had also stuffed all the sc-pistols and sc-303's into the bag along with as much ammo, gadgets and gernades he could carry.

Sam took the elevator down to the lobby, during the ride he had lifted a grille off the celing of the elevator, so he could jump up withing seconds if his plan didn't work. When the doors opened Sam was unsurprised to see forty or so SWAT pointing an assortment of automatic weapons and shotguns at him, all of them were staring at the lift with night-goggles. Sam looked around at them with a smile at the corner of his lips, which fortunately the SWAT couldn't see because of Sams mask. Sam barked at them "Where the hell is your idiot of a captain!" several men lowered their guns to point at a guy wearing heavier body armour than the rest and aiming steadily at Sam with a handgun. Sam walked right up to the unfortunate guy and started shouting at him "WHY THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOUR MEN WEARING NIGHT GOGGLES, DONT YOU KNOW THAT A FLASH GERNADE CAN BLIND PERMANENTLY THROUGH NIGHT-GOGGLES!" The poor captain looked shocked and embarrassed, but he tried to remain calm and look like he was in control. "We were warned a highly armed terrorist might try to sneak past, so i decided to get my men to wear the so he could'nt sneak past..." "COULDN'T SNEAK PAST? YOU IDIOT OF A CAPTAIN LOOK AT YOUR MEN IF THE TERRORIST HAD THROWN A FLASH GERNADE ALL THESE MEN WOULD BE BLINDED, SOME PERMANENTLY, BESIDES TERRORIST'S JUST TRY TO EITHER THREATEN WITH HOSTAGES OR SHOOT THEIR WAY OUT" Sam bawled at the man. The poor man decided to try to gain some semblance of control and said "Sir please remove your mask as we need to report to HQ and see if you are authorized to leave, because we were told nobody was allowed to leave unless they said so, or the terrorist is dead" Sam laughed "Well he is dead now and no thanks to you! See these guns! THAT TERRORIST STOLE THEM OFF MY MEN WHEN HE KILLED THEM" Sam jiggled the bag "AND IN THIS BAG IS THE EXPLOSIVES HE WAS GONNA USE TO BLOW THIS BUILDING UP! NOW LET ME GO PAST SO I CAN SHOW THIS TO MY SUPERIORS OR YOU WILL BE IN THE DARKEST PRISON I CAN FIND FOR THE NEXT FORTY YEARS, FOR GETTING IN MY WAY!" The poor captain was speechless, he normally treated only the very worst criminals in the way that Sam had treated him, so the captain let Sam walk out the building, however to add insult to injury Sam punched him in the stomach on his way out. You had to feel sorry for the poor guy, he would be laughed at for the next several hours by his men for getting his ass handed to him, and after that he would lose everything he owned for letting Sam get away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked Sam shouting furiously at the captain, oh and yh i know that i had Sam steal Half of Third Echelons armoury lol, but its my story if you dont like it review and say what you want different. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Im really considering making chapter 5 my last if nobody is reading this. 


	5. Chapter 5

Right this is gonna be my last chapter cause if no1 is reviewing i assume nobody is reading so there will be no more chapters after this unless i get some reviews, positive, negative, hell even flames are welcome.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam walked out the building with the SWAT behind him laughing at their captain, Sam gave a low chuckle, and walking up to a Van he opened the door, and got in beside the driver. Despite Sams large bag and extra guns strapped to him Driver obviously thought Sam was the splinter cell. The driver asked Sam where he wanted to go, and Sam replied to base. For half an hour the driver was silent, he then asked Sam what was in the bag and why he had some extra SC-20k's Sam tersely replied he had some sort of bomb in the bag and the guns were from the dead trainee and the operative Fisher.

Five minutes later the Van stopped at a NSA building Sam picked up the bag and left without a word, heading towards the main offices he heard voices one was Anna Grimsd?tir (known as Grim to her friends), the other was a lab technician. The lab technician was explaining about how Sam had managed to escape, Grim sounded angry but Sam could detect a subtle hint of relief in her voice. The next thing she said was to make sure all airports were well guarded as They were the Fastest way out the country. The technician left in a hurry, and When Sam was sure nobody was about he grabbed Grim and pulled her into a dark office.

The moment Sam was certain they were alone he put his mouth to the back of her neck and whispered, "Are there any cameras in here" "no" Grim answered, Sam immediately let her go "Sorry about that Grim, but i had to be sure Williams wasn't watching" "I understand, but did you have to grab me so suddenly" she half smiled then started frowning "You killed a trainee operative and seriously assaulted six more" she accused. Sams eyes hardened he told Grim what had happened and that Sam had to get out of there, because Williams had set Sam up. He then told Grim to say hello to Lambert and wish him well. Sam stopped by the door "By the way Grim you dont mind the several thousand dollars of equipment i stole off the agents much do you?" Grim frowned "It can be replaced i suppose but what are you planning to do with it, because i cannot allow you to sell any of that Sam, and if you turn yourself in Williams may decide to go easy on you" Sam laughed "Williams is a beurocrat Grim within the next 5 months of him in charge Third Echelon will be in turmoil" Grim frowned "but williams is only Assistant director, Lambert is in charge" "For now but he is recovering from injurys and Williams knows politicians, Lambert will be gave a long vacation after he has rested and by then Williams will be in charge, and even if Lambert regains control i cant imagine the chaos Williams could cause, bye Grim" Sam finished talking and walked out the door.

Walking along the corridor in his mask, nobody suspected that the agent was Sam Fisher the rogue agent who had killed a trainee operative and fled the crime scene after stealing several Trainee pairs and Splinter cell who had been dispatched to help Sam but were ordered to capture him by Williams, due to this Sam was able to walk to the canteen and fill his aching stomach and grab some rations, Sam also took a small trip to the infirmary where he found some bandages and other medical supplies which would only just fit into the bag, so going to the armory for another bag Sam shared the equipment between the two bags and nicked some body armour, Sam's suit gave him good protection but a Kevlar vest is always welcome, Sam was faced with a dilemma whether to grab a Car from basement parking or to steal an ofsprey, Sam decided a car would suffice, and all ofspreys had trackers, so a car would be better, no scratch that Sam thought, a Field runner Van would be excellent they have conventional weapons which Sam could sell to arms dealers with no fear of governmet secrets leaking.

Walking towards an dark blue van Sam reached under it and typing in Francis Coens field runner code Sam disabled the alarm attached to the car keys. Grabbing the keys Sam took them round to the back and upon opening the back he blinked once at the amount of weapons, it didn't contain as much gear as an Osprey but for a van it was pretty slick. Sam dumped the bags in there, closed the door and then got in th front. Sams first stop was a cashpoint where he withdrew $40,000 which was dumped in one of the bags, 30 minutes later Sam was near a harbor. Sam drove towards a large boat and upon seeing a Slick sports car Sam walked towards it, 2 men immediately got out the car pointing ak47's at Sam. Sam looked at them and said 6 words "Your boss wants to see me NOW." A bag was put over Sams head and he was handcuffed, and taken to the Captains quarters.

The men pushed Sam into a confortable chair and Sam heard a familiar voice "Well hello Sam, as your here I imagine you want something pretty bad, why else are you risking my cover?" The accent was russian, "As you said Dimitri I need something pretty bad." Sam replied. Footsteps moved closer and the bag was torn off Sams head, The man who had done it, was lean with black hair and blue eyes, he also had Several small scars on his face. "Thanks for letting me see your face Dimitri, oh and im glad you got it fixed." Dimitri who was busy unlocking Sams handcuffs didn't reply so Sam carried on. "I saved your life 20 years ago, remember moscow, the mafia realised you were helping me and a sniper tried to blow your head off, the bullet tore through your face, you were bleeding to death, i could have got my government friends to 'help' you but instead i took you to a back alley hospital, where i was camped. My people didnt know about it, it took me 14 hours to stop the flow of blood, i was sure you would survive so i left some cash and gun and walked out, now tell me what happened after that."

Dimitri finished unlocking the handcuffs and looked at Sam "First off thanks for not giving me to the government, i got away lightly all things considered, they thought u were a arms dealer come to steal some of there weapons, if they knew you were government nobody would have traded with me in russia. As it was many were willing to forget and i was able to make some cash as an arms dealer, 5 years ago i had my face fixed, i have 7 steel pins holding it together and enough metal in my head to smash my head through a brick wall. I eventually made enough money to buy a boat and i strung together a series of cantacts, within a few years nobody could sell weapons anywhere in russia without me having some money out of it, a few months after that i extended that to the whole of Europe, i now supply near all the world, and im a multi millionaire. Now Sam how can i help you"

Sam spent the next half hour explaining what had happened, and about the van, Sam warned Dimitri that if anyone looked in Sam would make holes in their eyeballs. Sam also told Dimitri he needed to go to Russia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right chapter 5 is finished, and ive left it on a bit of a cliffhanger seeing as this was getting long, and im tired. Please read and review, i accept anything from criticism to cheques to Flames, PLEASE read and review if not this is last chapter. Hope you enjoyed my first 5 chapters. 


	6. Chapter 6

Theres probably nobody reading this but my English teacher told me my story was pretty good and said if I add some more chapters, she will consider it as a homework task and forget about some homework i aint done. So I'm gonna continue this, im bored anyway so if your sitting confortably I'll begin again.

Dimitri Had the Van lifted on board and stowed below deck, within 3 hours the boat was on its way to Russia, it was a 3 week journey so Sam spent most his time in the Van cleaning and checking guns, and systematically searching every ich of the Van for any tracers, or nasty surprises, Sam also made sure the cash was still there. Sam didn't expect to find any but it kept him busy, and after Sam had triple checked all the weaponry, made sure the vans tank was full and quadruple checked it for anything that would give Third Echelon a clue to where he was, Sam removed the NUmber plates and sprayed the van from black to a Silver.

After nearly a week at sea Sam was bored and was pleased when Dimitri called him to his office. When Sam got there he was unsurprised to smell Vodka and ciggarettes, what did surprise Sam was the numerous games tables from cards to chess, any kind of adult board game was in the room. Dimitri looked up from his game of poker with several men, it appeared Dimitri was winning, as he had the largest pile of cash, Dimitri asked Sam if he wanted to join, Sam pulled up a seat on the far right of the board, with Dimitri to his left, the cards were dealt and Sam recieved an Ace of clubs and a King of diamonds, Dimitri sneezed at this moment bringing his hands up to his face and leavin the cards clear for Sam to see, there was a 9 of spades and queen of hearts. Sam smiled as he realised what Dimitri was up to Sam coughed and tap Sam look at one of the men and said "Thats a nice diamond, i bet it cost a kings ransom." The men laughed and the guy informed sam it was stolen from one of londoms top gem stores, where it was priced at ?00,000, next Sam looked at a business looking russian guy, "So what do you do, are you a club owner who sells off drugs in the premises, and have you heard about this new drug called Ace? It can be produced 4 times faster than Cocaine, cost less to produce, yields more leaves and gives a bigger high, making it sell for more, being the most profitable drug out there." More laughter went round and the guy said "I used to own a few clubs now ive got a deal with the Mafia, They buy old warehouses, and do them up, I move in and make a tidy profit and attract customers, after that i earn ?,000,000 per club as well as 20 of the profits, and how do you know so much about us, has your goverment briefed you about us and sent you to assasinate us?"

"This time no-one laughed, it was silent as the flop went out, with a Jack, 8 and 5. Dimitri obviously felt it was up to him to speak "Gentlemen we are all business men, wether we sell drugs, guns, are mercenaries or whatever we all are involved in crime, myself included, I wouldn't have called mr Fisher if i didn't think we needed him and he was trustworthy, afterall if he is not we would all be jailed myself included. And besides we all have problems Sam can help us with, and maybe we can help him with his." Some of the men looked aprehensive, others worried, but the rest had the gleam in their eyes that is associated with greed. The turn went down with a king.

"Excuse me sir my English not so good..." one of the men started in a russian accent with long pauses between the words. "Then speak in Russian." Sam replyed with a perfect russian accent and pronounciation, the man looked relieved and continued in russian. "If i may be so bold, why do you flee America? I have many Girls cueuing up to get in, willing to do anything to get in." The man was smirking and men were laughing all round the table. so far 5 men were in with $30,000 each and Sam and Dimitri both met the $30,000 equalling a pot of $210,000.

"Thats a good question, and the answer is simple, I'm a fugitive, wanted from the CIA to FBI to the local police and even wanted by several secret organisations." Sam finished with a short laugh devoid of humour while the men looked with new respect, fear even at Sam. The last card was an Ace, Sam remained silent And put an extra $10,000 making him have put in all $40,000 he had, Sam did a quick head count, no-one had left and each man had $40,000 on the table, Sam remained still and impassive, Dimitri cracked his knuckles, and one by one each man turned over their cards sam had 2 kings 2 aces and a jack, the best, one guy had a pair of 7s and a jack ace and king, but Sam had the best hand.

Dimitri offered Sam a small satchel to carry the money in and then Sam went to lock it in the van. By the time he got back most men had left leaving 2 men playing snap for laughs and dimitri who was over by a chessboard. As Sam walked over Dimitri suddenly asked in a loud voice about Sam's payment to get to russia, Sam gave him 40 Grand and when dimitri looked surprised even slightly angry Sam told him that there was anothr 40k if Dimitri made a 6 hour stop in London. Dimitri had a wild look in his eye, the look of a man who enjoys danger. The course was changed to include a small stop in london harbour while the boat re-suppklies. 


	7. Chapter 7

Time to bring this story back i've recently got sc conviction and i remembered this story so i decided to finish it. Its gonna go up to malta and then cut off then i might make a new story of after conviction. Splinter cell and all associated characters belong to tom clancy. not me.

The boat was caught in a storm and sam was on deck waiting, he had a 9mm Baretta in his right hand and 2 clips in his pocket, everything else was in the van. Sam stood motionless while the boat rocked and sailors were thrown about. something smelt wrong, sam could hear nothing over the howling wind and it was cloudy leaving the deck pitch black. What felt wrong? Sam looked up and saw the faintest silhouette of a helicopter, it was eerie how it couldn't be heard over the storm. sam crouched down and watched as 4 shapes roped down, then another group of 4. when they were all on deck the turned on their maglites. Powerful flashlights, they would catch him if they made a long search.

The team split up into 2 groups of 4 each group made of 2 pairs who covered each other. Sam watched, they were good but not that good, not third Echelon. They wouldn't have found them yet anyway.  
Sam crept closer and heard one of them call out contact! one word but it was the accent that was important British. Sam wished he had non lethals with him, these were probably just customs officers trying to seize a smuggling ship. Sam looked at his gun, no silencer the damn rain would ruin the mechanism. he would have to time this right.

Lightning flashed and sam aimed, thunder cracked and sam pulled the trigger. it blasted a guys torch right out his hand and smashed it. Sam leapt at him and punched his guts then slapped his head. then smashed his partners head against a container. 2 down. Fisher climbed on top of a container and waited until another pair came to investigate then dropped onto ones head and broke the others nose.

Sam went hunting for the next set, time to be mroe aggressive fisher, he ran up to one side and kicked his leg the elbowed his head then headbutted his friend. sam waited for a moment to catch his breath and a flashlight suddenly lit up his face. Sam dove towards the guy and grabbed his throat then threw him towards the last dude then ran at them both whilst they were on the ground and kicked them in the head.

One of the guys headsets was going off, sam held it to his ear and listened. "Alpha leader respong, what is the cargo?" sam replied keeping his voice low and quiet, hoping the storm would disguise his voice further. "This is alpha leader bored but alive, their cargo is a sugar and coconuts. over"

the guy on the radio, probably a pilot mumbled something inaudible to someone else then asked "Ok if you look up you will see i have left because I'm almost at the halfway bar for the fuel, the exfil will have to be in a couple of hours or we could send a boat. But you will have to hide till morning when they arrive."

sam thought quickly his only idea probably wouldn't work but it would be a while before anyone could check.  
"its not a problem the captain is an old dude and he saw our guns and started offering to take us to london port we will be there by midday tomorrow."

The pilot was silent for a moment and murmered to the other guy, then said to sam "you were supposed to stay covert and not be seen, but we will meet you at pier 29 tomorrow at 12:15, that's if the captain will agree to that."

Sam roughened his voice to sound like an old man then said " aye we will be there, I understand you coming to check i cant afford guards on this ship so it really makes me smile to see you english gents lookin after me"  
the pilots reply sounded a bit confused like he couldn't quite make out the accent."Err okaay this is crow over and out."

Sam stood stunned, he hadn't actually thought that would work, then again brits weren't as paranoid as americans. 


End file.
